white stone valley
by dustymew
Summary: Adda was a normal girl who moved to a small town called white stone vally. Shane was a werewolf who has lived in white stone valley all his life. what could possibly go wrong? alot. i don't own Camp rock but i do Own Adda


**Hey like I said here's my new story. It's quite bad. Yeah.**

**I don't own camp rock and i'm no way copying Twilight.**

Trees, rocks, more trees, more rocks. That's all I see. I moved here two days ago and I'm already tired of looking out side. I'm Addison. I have honey brown hair, blue eyes, and VERY pale skin. You call me Addison, I'll kill you, call me Adda instead. I lived with my mom and dad in Minnesota for all my life. I came to this small town for one reason. My career. Back in Minnesota I spent most of my days at the local zoo. I was fascinated by one creature there. The wolves. So I took as much time as I could get studying them. I worked at the zoo for 5 years (I turn 20 in June). I then found out I was being transferred to this town to help out at a project the town was offering. There had been several packs of very very large wolves wandering around the forests. The town wanted to capture them and study them. You know, find out where they got so big, what they eat etc. so they packed me up and shipped me out to northern Canada. They warned me it was going to be much colder than minnesota. I didn't believe them till I got off the plane. There's not much to do around here besides my work, hiking (which I love to do), fishing, hunting, and shopping. When I say it's a small town, I mean it. There's maybe 200 people here. And the nearest big city is maybe a two hour car trip south.

I sighed and walked down stairs and got my coat. Well i'm going to be here for a while might as well meet some locals. I grabbed my coat, mittens, scarf, boots, and a toque and walked out the door. I walked the path down to the street. Already I got stares from people whom I didn't know. I walked along the board walk which had tons of little shops. Most of the people are native American, so all the shops are like stuff made out of wood, cloth, bone, stone. Which I personally love cause it reminds me of wolves. Bored out of my mind I walked down to my new job. I just wanted to see the wolves they had already caught. I walked down the hill slowly running my hands along a chain link fence. Then the inside of the fence went from parking lot to a soft dirt covered like cage thing. It was to foggy to see anything but I could make out a run in shed. It connected into a bigger building. Must be where I work? I walked further down the hill and cupped my hands over my face and looked into the dirt covered yard. Then I could make out shapes. When the fog and cleared a bit I stood there looking at must have been three maybe four dogs. But they were wolves, I could tell by there faces. But they were to huge to be wolves. They were as big as horses. One was brown, tan and black. He was the one that caught my eye. I looked into his eyes, which I knew meant I was challenging him but he looked right back. He had gold or maybe a bright yellow kind of eyes. It's not the kind of eyes he had, it's what they were doing. They pleaded with me. He took a step to me. He bowed his head. And the other wolves pleaded with me too. I understood it all. He wanted me to help. I looked up at him and he let out a long loud howl. I covered my ears but as soon as he saw me do that he stopped. He looked at be and then at the run in shed. He walked slowly to the shed, looking back at me. The other wolves followed him. I walked over the shed type area and notice a locked gate. The big wolf pushed the door with his nose. I saw that the lock had a type of card on it. It looked like the card I got when I was sent the letter when I first got the job. I pulled it out of my pocket and the big furry dogs started wagging their tails. I swiped the card and the gate opened. The brown wolf whined and pawed at the door trying to get out and looked up at me. He didn't want to be here, he had a family. Wait how did I know that?! Suddenly the wolf hopped out of the yard. I scrambled to get out of his way. He looked at the other wolves and they ran out too. They all howled but not quite as loud. The rest of them ran out to the woods. But that one wolf stayed and suddenly a voice in my head spoke up. It wasn't my voice.

_Thank you_

I looked at the wolf, it was him! He spoke to me! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! Suddenly everthing went black.

**I hope you like it so far!**

**dustymew**


End file.
